Dark Side
by xXInvisible-NinjaXx
Summary: Acelynn Waters and Keiran Skye are demigods, and half siblings. Keiran is the son of Zeus, and is 17 years old. Acelynn is daughter of Posiden, and is 15. Their mother, Lily, was killed by Zeus after finding out about Acelynn. What will happen to the two children of 'the big three?
1. Chapter 1

I ran up the hill, huffing as I went, as I heard the roars of the beast behind me.

_Why did they have to put it on the other side of this dang hill!_ I grumbled in my head.

Noticing the thing growing nearer, I pushed myself harder, staring at my brother in front of me.

Of course, I tripped. Now that I think of it, I've always been clumsy, but was never willing to admit it. As I fell, I took my mothers sword from my hip, hoping maybe to somewhat save myself from the moster, but knowing it was futile.

I heard the _twang_ of bows, and the roar of the monster. then dust filled the air, and I coughed on the substance, spitting and sputtering to get the foul tasting stuff out of my mouth.

Seconds later, my brother was at my side, grabbing me and hefting me to my feet while taking my bag, before pulling my arm over his shoulder and preparing to walk. I stepped forward on my left leg, only to crumple down, and hiss in pain.

Instead, my brother picked me up, and ran as fast as he could up the hill and over, past a dragon and a tree with a shimmering gold fleece, and a line of archers, who automaticlly turned and fled back to their places. A horse-man trotted up to us.

"I am cheron. Who are you?" He said.

"I'm Keiran, and this is my Half sister, Acelynn." He explained.

He looked surprised at us, like we should be looking at him in awe, or running away screaming.

"Sir, or, well, Cheron, It's nice to meet you." I smiled. "My brother and I are a bit use to this by now. We've been chased by monsters our entire lives."

"Oh well... Come, come. Young man, put her on my back, and we'll go heal her leg." He nodded.

Keiran set me up on his horse back, and we took off at a steady trot, twords a large farmhouse.

"Tell me, do you know who, or actually, _what_ you are?" He asked.

"Yes," I began. "We are demigods, the son and daughters of the greek dietys, and known as heros."

"Then you know more than what most do." He nodded. I had a feeling he would do that alot.

"Our mother was a Lily Johnson, and my sisters father is Posiden, and mine is Zeus." Keiran explained.

"We would need to wait for you to be claimed." He told us.

As if on que, a trident glowed above my head, and a lightning bolt above his. Cheron shook his head, and trotted on.

* * *

Aren't these lines so cool!

* * *

Okay, I know, it sucks, but I tried!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got 2 reveiws so far! I feel like I need to reedeem myself for my last chapter...

* * *

_"The only one you may ever love, is the one that is cursed to only love the dead." The womans voice made me tremble with fear. "Such is your curse."_

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath. The haunting words had plauged me sisce I was young, ever since the goddess Aphrodite cursed me for bringing the death of one of her favorite couples.

If I was never born, then Lily, the woman dead, would have lived.

I shook my head, pulling my fingers through my long, white blonde hair. I stood, my leg, which had, luckily, only been dislocated, ached a bit, but was otherwise okay.

My half brother, not Keiran, but Percy, should be at camp half-blood tomorrow, but until then I would have to wait.

I yawned and walked over to my dresser, next to Percy's, and glanced at my pictures. One was of my mother, who was beautiful, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I looked at the other, which was Keiran, with his black locks that grew to the nape of his neck, and dark blue eyes that matched both my mother and mine. Also like me, his skin was pale, contrasting with his dark hair and eyes. At least my hair was light.

I pulled out a white undershirt, a gray sweater jacket (it was still early spring) and a pair of light blue jeans. Walking into the bathroom to change, I noticed a broken saltwater fountain.

Returning from the bathroom, I had a gun of liquid cement in my hand and a tray of paint beside me. I began to glue the fountain back together, making sure to wipe away access cement and fitting in every piece, soon I left it to dry, walking out while tying my hair up into a knotted bun.

I glanced around, and counted the cabins.

1..2...3...

no, I must have counted wrong. I thought.

1...2...3...

I stomped in the direction of the big house, even the Ares kids avoiding my glare. I burst in.

"What in Hades name is the meaning of this!" I yelled at Mr. D and Chiron.

"What?" Mr.D jumped, almost dropping his cards.

"Where is Hades' cabin?" I demanded.

"There isn't one." Chiron explained

"Why?" I hissed.

"I dunno" Mr. D shrugged. "If you want one so bad, make one."

"Okay." I smirked. "I will."

* * *

The next day

* * *

I looked at my work so far.

Points were staked out in the spot between the Zeus and Poseidon cabins, in about the same area as all the other cabins. As I laid down concrete flooring inside the base, Keiran began to build the plaster part of the first wall. Two boys began to watch us.

"If you're going to stare, help." I huffed.

"What are you doing." One of the boys, the older asked.

"What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes, wiping my hands on the dirty jeans I had changed into. "I'm building a Hades cabin, 'cause some people are too stupid to do it."

I glared pointedly at the big house.

"Sorry," I shook my head. "I'm Acelynn, but you can call me Ace."

"I'm Percy, And this is Nico." He reached out and I shook his hand. "So your water boy, huh?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Son of Poseidon."

"Oh, yeah." He sighed. "But most of the girls call me seaweed Brain."

"If I did that. I would be making fun of myself." I rolled my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Daughter of Poseidon."

"Oh yeah."

. . .

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Okay... Is it any better? I'm sorry! I'm trying! I made it a little longer! This chapter is for MackMaverick and SunnyA333 for pressing that little blue button...

Love,

Alice


End file.
